


Expiatory

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deities, Everything is consensual, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, god!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yuuri is offered to the god of love as a virgin sacrifice





	Expiatory

**Author's Note:**

> more Tincture of Madness and The Cure to All Ailments are both on their way! For now have this

The ropes hurt where they cut into his wrists. Yuuri was on a stone slab, high up, he could tell from how hard it was to get air. His wrists and ankles were both bound, but he managed to struggle into a sitting position, yelping when he realized he was completely nude. He yelped again when he realized he wasn’t alone. The god was sitting on a small stone not far from the altar, regarding him with a gentle, almost amused expression. The clouds parted above the silver-haired man, and framed him in pale light, illuminating his entire form in gold and making it appear as though he had a halo. “Well, well well.” He spoke, and his voice was soft, warm. It made a blush spread from Yuri’s face down to his shoulders. “What on earth did you do to end up as a sacrifice?” He approached, gently tracing a fingertip along Yuuri’s jawline and sending shivers down his spine. The god’s eyes narrowed. “Are they sure you’re a virgin, gorgeous?” He asked, quite seriously, before his face split into a smile. “I’m only kidding, Yuuri. I know.” He leaned forward, grinning and gently guiding Yuuri down onto his back. “You can call me Vitenka~” He purred, lips moving to Yuuri’s neck. “Now, just relax…”

Vitenka began pressing warm, firm kisses down Yuuri’s neck, the cords binding him apparently snapping on their own. He didn’t have time to even consider making a run for it however, as Yuuri’s arms were immediately pinned above his head, in an unbreakable yet gentle grip he doubted would even leave bruises later on. And still Vitenka’s kisses trailed lower, long, silver hair brushing his skin and making it even more sensitive to those lips. By the time the god pulled back, Yuuri was a wide-eyed, blushing mess. “Do you want it?” That silky voice asked, and he could only nod. When Vitenka spread his legs and began to push in, there was no resistance, only a deep stretch that left Yuuri breathless, but not in pain. He could only chalk it up to the fact that a literal god was fucking him raw into a slab of rock right now, yet he could only feel a pleasurable warmth starting to pool in the base of his spine. “Do you know-,” Vitenka huffed, “What I am the god of?” Yuuri gasped and panted beneath him, stuttering out a, “N-no…” Vitenka smiled and rolled his hips slowly. Yuuri’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the god’s lips connected with his flesh again. “I am the god of love…” Another kiss. “Of beauty…” One more. “...Of bonds.”

Yuuri suddenly narrowed his eyes and sat up, reversing their positions with a gasp. Vitenka stared up at him in awe, his hair spread out behind him in a lake of melted silver. “Be _my_ god, Vitenka,” he whispered, starting to roll his own hips. The man beneath him gasped, a pretty, rosy pink coloring his pale skin. Vitenka let out his own, high-pitched moan, arching into Yuuri’s movements desperately. They reached their end together, Yuuri’s fingers buried in Vitenka’s silvery hair and the god’s arms tight around the dark-haired boy, the two of them kissing desperately before pulling away from each other, panting. They lay in each other's’ arms for hours it seemed, seeking the world in each other’s eyes, and lamenting that they now had to part. Neither one could bear the thought. Neither one wanted to leave the sanctuary of the other’s arms. Finally, Vitenka murmured, “Come with me.” Yuuri’s eyes widened. He knew what the other was asking. Slowly, the decision was formed and he nodded, pressing his lips to Vitenka’s yet again as the life drained from him, his soul ascending to the higher plane with Vitenka just as it had always meant to do; he was, after all, a sacrifice.


End file.
